wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lure
__NOEDITSECTION__ hello! this is cloud's page, for the unusual hybrids contest! she's a weird little sky/sea, whose concept took forever, so please don't steal her! Else I'll make sure an anglerfish eats you! ---- :appearance Lure is, in all practical terms, rather weird. Her body shape, if stripped of all appendages and weird dangling parts, is normal. Her build is SkyWing, a thin, wiry frame filled with the chubbiness of youth. Her wings are slightly smaller than considered average for a SkyWing, likely due to her hybridization. That is where the normal parts end. She lacks a spine, her back smooth plates of scales. The patterning of the scales are SkyWing in nature, rather normal. Then there's her horns, the left a curvy sharp SkyWing point, the other a rounded SeaWing shape with the same length. She has the glowing scales of SeaWings, two bright rows marching down her underbelly. However, she lacks them in any other place. Then for the really weird parts. She has fins, translucent webbings between spines. There's a row located behind each leg, and a tail with the fins surround it, which works like a dolphin's. She has a small anglerfish lure dangling from her forehead, also able to glow. It's the origin of her name. Lure's scales are a light periwinkle, the blue of the sky mixed with a little light lavender. Her topscales are a little darker, layering over on her back. Her underbelly is the light blue of the sky, mixing well with the purplish scales. A thin line of pale yellow scales separate her underbelly and scales, the color comparable to the inside of a lemon. It follows her body, dividing the purple and blue, all the way down to the tip of her tail. Lure's wings are a similar shade, spread out over a larger area. The webbing behind her legs and on her tail is arguable the same color. However, these membranes are translucent, allowing colors and shapes behind them to be seen. Her underbelly has brilliant white glowing scales, perfect circles. The same color, with a secondary tone of pale yellow, is apparent on her horns, and the same lure dangling between her eyes. Lure is a rather small dragonet, curled up in herself. However, the bright amber eyes set in her face show a sort of childish ferocity. In fact, her entire form seems to give off vibes of a child. After all, the dragonet hasn't quite grown up yet. :personality Lure is best described as playful. She likes to run around and swim, with an almost nonexistent work ethic. Her life goal seems to be surviving through school, and enjoying herself basking in sunlight. The hybrid is a sort of extrovert, far into that side of the spectrum. She loves talking, chattering with friends. She has a tendency to be very blunt as well; saying what she needs to without much hesitation. Lure is very aware of her looks, and how she is not entirely normal, but she doesn't mind. She tends to make self deprecating jokes, barely seeming affected by it. Bullies usually are either too off-putted by how she looks, or simply get tired of abusing a dragonet that laughed along. She tends to draw attention to herself, laughing loudly. She has a wide circle of friends, who often enjoy her company. After getting past her strange coloration and build, Lure is a gregarious and pleasing dragon. She seems to be pure distractable happiness, and maybe this is true. It isn't just a surface thing, as a layer deeper she's still equally happy, easily distracted, a ball of positiveness. There's also a bit of strength in her, a power to stand up to others. She can't be distracted or threatened. Authority was near, and she wasn't afraid to inform them about... practically anything. Lure's insecurities are buried many layers deep. She was once shy, but has found that talking and laughing with others was more effective. She has a bit of jealousy, for all the normal dragons, who didn't have to find ways to cope with bullies. However, Lure was happy, often supported by others, and she enjoyed her friends. Yet, in some places, she was uncomfortable. Lure wasn't normal, in more ways that one. She was supported on the hybrid front, by family and friends, but there was something else different, who she loved, that she really wasn't sure she wanted to reveal. Her life seemed almost perfect, still softened by the rosiness of youth. But she's developing, and learning some new things, that her mother doesn't seem to like. :history Lure's story of her parents is fairly typical among hybrids. They met shortly after the war, in an attempt to ease tensions between tribes. It was during construction of a small seaside village, to be shared by both tribes, a little place where cultures mixed and territory blurred. Her parents met in the construction of that little village, falling for each other over the course of a year. From this, came a little egg, a yellow purple shape squirming under a white shell. Ray and Poppy. Their names didn't mix well, but the love was still there. There were other SkyWing SeaWing hybrids, but none of them had looked as strange as the little dragonet that popped out of the egg. Perhaps it was that her parents were strange too; a golden SkyWing paired with a purple SeaWing. But still, weird. Covered in floppy fins, a small bulb dangling from her head, colored without a hint of blue or orange in sight. And to Ray and Poppy, she was perfect. They decided on 'Lure,' for the dangly little bulb on her head, glowing like an anglerfish's. They moved onto an island, a little piece of land just for the family. They took turns caring for the dragonet, the other continuing to work on the villages along the coast, some developing into larger towns. Lure grew, attended school, went through the normal life of a dragon, even with fin appendages and a strange color palette. Of course, bullying happened. Not just because she was a hybrid, but also her weird looks, her size, the general air of the quiet, shy, perfect target. They did small things. Dragons tripped her up, snatched some useless belonging, laughed and giggled as she passed. Poppy didn't care for Lure's tears, explaining that she needed to toughen up, to get through the pain and just - act like who she was. Deal with her own problems, figure it out. She could get everything under control, by herself. In the end, this was what helped Lure. It was a sort of epiphany, something that struck the hybrid, then three years old, in the middle of the night. She was bullied, for the laughs. The poking, the pushing, the tripping, was all followed by the humor, the giggles. Self depreciation is a very useful tool. She laughed along, joked about herself. She was laughing at herself, it was okay. And when the bullied stops being the quiet, submissive dragonet, others lose interests. The constant bothering stopped, and Lure began to build up friends. Her life coasted on easily after that, meeting new dragons and creating connections and friends. She was completely clueless on what to do once she graduated, but it was the least of her worries. She was happy. Then a new student came by. She was Alizeh, another Sky/Sea hybrid - they were starting to get common - and she was gorgeous. They only interacted a few times, but Lure was already feeling a pull towards her, wanting something more than a friendship. It was unfamiliar. Love, with another female? She ventured out to her mother about it, asking if such a thing was possible. She avoided the heart of the topic, talking as if it was something she overheard. Poppy's reaction was... unexpected. It was pent up anger, explaining slowly that such a thing didn't exist. Males liked females, females like males. There was nothing else. Whatever Lure had heard - it was a lie. She unknowingly stated that Lure didn't exist. The hybrid nodded, trying to control herself. She left, towards the library, mulling it over in her thoughts. Besides having how she felt discredited, there wasn't much emotion to it. Just... why? She read up on the topic, which was confirmed to be very real. A world she hadn't heard about before, something her mother was intent on ignoring. Some foreign place she was a part of now. Lure's now still in school, the new information still settling in her mind. Her mother told her to be herself. Even if Poppy believed otherwise, Lure's love for Alizeh was a part of her now. :relationships Ray - Lure's father. He's sort of a support to her, loving paired with the word 'unconditionally.' Lure's uncertain of what he would think of her orientation, especially with her mother's reaction. She still loves him, sharing everything except one little thing. Not enough to mar their relationship, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Poppy - Lure's mother. They once had the same wonderful, loving relationship. However, Poppy's reaction has ruined their relations. The tensions are there, and Lure's torn. She loves her mother, who supports Lure's hybrid nature and tells her be herself, but then refuses to believe that there's anything other than males loving females and vice versa. Nubivagant - A botanist. Lure's met her a few times before. However, the tribrid sticks in her mind for two reasons: Nubivagant is beautiful and a lesbian as well. Lure doesn't feel a romantic pull towards this dragon, but still feels rather close to her, someone she can rely on. Alizeh - A dragonet at school, another Sky/Sea hybrid. Lure... loves her. Feels the tug, the urge to be together. However, she holds back. Lure doesn't know what Alizeh thinks of her, and if Alizeh even is lesbian. Lure admires the dragon, hoping to be noticed, hoping Alizeh will love her back. :trivia *Likes using fancy vocabulary but can't pronounce any of it *Speaks with a weird accent, unusual blend of SkyWing and SeaWing *Enjoys sneaking up on her friends *Loves waffles, and pancakes are imposters *Eats fish and fruit :*Too fond of birds to shove them in her mouth *Her floppy fins will sometimes get in the way *Clumsy, and jokes about it *Really interested in and terrified of fire *Flies in a really floppy sort of way *Adept swimmer, knows how to manipulate the currents and use her fins :gallery Designformeh.png|☁️ Designformeh2.png|☁️ Yeetus_da_.jpg|�� LureCloud.png|☁️ The One And Only, Candle Queen!.png|�� Screenshot 20190629-185511.jpg|☃️ 2C1BFD87-5B84-4CA0-B2E6-2030A5473B18.png|�� Lurewordcloud.png|�� 2019-07-18 15-56-32 772.jpg|�� Screenshot 2019-07-26 at 3.40.22 PM.png|�� Lure.png|Dreaming 12828q8w81827188181iwiq more commissions to go.jpg|epi Lure headshot, Indigo.png|indigoxfathom Category:Characters Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)